Fourth of July Celebration
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: The NCIS team celebrates Independence Day at Rock Creek Park.  This is part of my Here and Now scenario.
1. Independence Day

Independence Day

"If you're not down here in the next three minutes, I'm leaving you!" Jethro Gibbs crossed to the ground floor landing to add, calling upstairs, "Make sure that you bring everything that you need for the entire day. We're not returning for something you forgot."

There was a racket of running feet in the bedrooms above, the sounds of drawers being pushed in and out, doors opening and closing, and even a curse word blurted by Tony. An apology was called down the steps. "Sorry, Boss, but I ran into the corner of the bed."

Gibbs shook his head and made his way to the car, which was standing at ready in the driveway with all four doors wide open and the trunk top raised. There was little space left in the trunk, but Jethro moved some of the items around and managed to slightly open some areas. Abby burst through the front door and down the drive running, a bag overflowing with jump ropes, bean bags, and stopwatches hanging from her shoulder. In honour of Independence Day she was clothed in solid blue capris and a red and white striped blouse covered in gold stars. She handed the bag to Gibbs and he squeezed it into the trunk before slamming it.

"Get back in there and tell Tony to get out here now," he ordered. "Tell him I said it. Otherwise, he'll be in there changing clothes or something."

Abby pivoted and raced back into the house calling out, "Tony, get down here right now! Gibbs is getting fierce!"

Tony jogged down the steps laden with a bag of sports equipment. Like Abby, he had on patriotic colours, but his white pants were baseball uniform pants, and his tee shirt was blue and red.

"I'm good," he greeted her, and they both headed out doors. Abby stopped to shut the door, and Gibbs cranked the car at Tony's approach.

Abby and Tony were so excited on the drive that they talked non stop. Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose and willed himself to be patient with them. Sometimes it was difficult to remember that the two were adults, and not pre-schoolers. Today they were headed to the NCIS Fourth of July employee celebration, an all day event, and his team had volunteered and signed up for every activity the day offered. He was part of the grilling crew, and along with Vance, the Agency's head, would assist in preparing the hamburgers, hot dogs, and chicken to be consumed by all of those in attendance. The job suited him.

Ducky, the team's medical examiner, was tasked as a food judge, and he would travel from one judging table to another with the rest of the dessert assessment team. It promised to be an exhausting job- last year, forty seven cakes and eighty four pies had been submitted, but one with delicious fringe benefits.

Jimmy Palmer, Ducky's assistant, was in charge of the entertainment division. It amazed everyone that shy, unsure Jimmy could not only pull together several incredible performances, but could also act as a humorous, knowledgeable, emcee, as he had done at last year's event. The young man had an eye for talent and a flair for introducing it.

McGee, technological genius that he was, had been assigned to providing the lighting and sound systems to surround the proceedings. He had already devoted several hours to marking out areas for a laser light show to precede the fireworks that the city provided at Rock Creek Park, their destination. All he had left was to position speakers and then make sure that the lighting and sound worked on his command.

Ziva had claimed the position of top chef, and she had relegated and supervised in all areas of the food to be served. As it stood, there was so much food to be available that it resembled a Thanksgiving bounty. No one had been allowed to come without an offering of food, and Gibbs had already sent his contribution of condiments to her before they left work yesterday.

Abby was to manage the competition and games amongst the many children of NCIS employees. She was, without a doubt, perfect for the job, and much beloved by the kiddie set. She had scheduled races, egg tosses, laser battles, and assorted activities to amuse them throughout the day. The children adored her, but the parents were devoted to her because she kept their offspring busy having fun so that the parents could relax.

Tony, once again, had organized the fiercely competitive baseball showdown between NCIS and a team provided by the FBI. He, natural athlete that he was, served two capacities. He coached his team colleagues, but also served as the lead NCIS ballplayer. He was a formidable opponent, and his participation always resulted in some down to the wire, nerve wracking games.

As they approached the entrance to the Park the cars were directed to the parking area. Before they got out Gibbs turned to Abby and Tony and ordered, "Make sure you are ready to go after the fireworks finish. I'm not going to look for you. I'll just leave you and make you walk home."

Tony and Abby exchanged amused glances, but both nodded agreeably. The three agents loaded themselves down with the trunk's contents and went to join their fellow workers.

McGee and Ziva saw them approach and ran up to help carry the supplies. Within a couple of minutes, everyone had scattered to address various responsibilities.


	2. What Makes America Great?

What Makes America Great?

It was a picture perfect Fourth of July, and Leon Vance reminded himself again how much he loved this group. They were truly the best of the best, and he was pleased that they could celebrate such a patriotic holiday together. It was not often that they were together outside of the NCIS office.

Spying Dr. Mallard he went over to shake hands. "Well," Leon commented, "I guess the British don't celebrate the Fourth, seeing as that is when we gained independence from our Mother ship."

Ducky smiled and his eyes twinkled, "Of course the British celebrate- it's the day we got rid of the troublemakers!"

The two laughed and Ducky patted Vance on the back.

Within minutes of her arrival, Abby looked like the Pied Piper of Hamlin, and spent the day with children trailing her or swinging from her hands. She was in her element, and every time Gibbs went to check on her, he found himself laughing out loud at her approach to the younger set. She was a natural with them, and they responded to her with open affection.

Tony practically danced around the field with joy when he discovered that Agent Sacks, or Slacks, as he called him, aka his nemesis, was part of the FBI baseball team. It would be fun to stomp the three letter boys, but knowing that Slacks was going down was just delightful! Even Gibbs couldn't resist a grin at the news. His money was always on Tony, and he knew Tony would outdo himself for the victory.

Jethro and Fornell, lead FBI man, grabbed chairs and staked out prime vantage spots by the diamond.

"Impressed with my team, are you?" Fornell baited, "I don't think your boy will stand a chance this year. He's been lucky, but we've been practicing."

"I was just profiling your offering of victims, Tobias. It must be humiliating to get beaten summer after summer. My interest is in how quickly Tony and the NCIS boys whip their FBI butts. It must be so discouraging to come out here like lambs to the slaughter." Jethro smirked, and seeing Tony glance his way, he waved a greeting.

Abby and her charges ran up to be ready for the start of the competition, and they arranged themselves around the perimeter of the diamond.

Gibbs frowned and called out, "What are you doing, Abbs? That might not be safe having them there."

Abby grinned jubilantly in response. "We're the NCIS cheerleaders!"

Shading her eyes with her hands she directed two of the little ones to cover third base.

Gibbs roared with laughter, and the start of the game was called.

It was a nail biter, all right, and the teams played like they were in the major leagues. Tony slammed a homerun right out of the gate, and made it to home plate with Abby's cheerleaders screaming his name, but the rest of the team didn't score.

In the next inning the FBI managed to rack up a couple of runs. The game went back and forth, and back and forth until they made it to the bottom of the ninth and the score was tied. NCIS was up, and the FBI managed to rattle them with two outs. Fornell was screaming in excitement from the sidelines, anticipating the thrill of victory.

Tony came to bat and as usual, the spectators went wild as he got himself into position. Searching the faces of the onlookers, he found his boss and Jethro nodded slowly to him, grinning in support. Tony dramatically tipped his hat to his mentor, grabbed his bat, and connected on the first pitch. The bat nearly cracked with the force of the impact and Tony slammed the ball so far that the outfielders watched it disappear into the tree line. Eyeing its path, they did the smart thing and didn't bother to give chase. Tony jogged into home with Abby and the kids escorting his run from second base to the victory.

Fornell stuck his hand out to Gibbs and Jethro roared with laughter. "My money's always on Dinozzo, Fornell!" Making his way to the star athlete of the day Vance joined him, beside himself with pride at the win. Tony saw his boss and his face lit with a megawatt smile, then he jogged to meet him and threw his arms around him.

Tim, Ziva, and Jimmy delivered the goods for their portions of the day, as well, and the festivities were, without question, unparalleled. At dark, the entire team gathered together for the fireworks, saluted the American flag and joined voices to sing the national anthem, then sat on the quilts Jackie Vance had brought for the occasion. The spectacle of the fireworks above them silenced everyone, and it was with awe and wonder that they watched the rockets launch.

Gibbs studied each one of his team in the glow of the night sky and said a silent prayer of gratitude that they were part of his life. It was a Fourth of July celebration of what he loved.


End file.
